


Our little secret

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 07:23:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20042125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: As it should be.





	Our little secret

Our tale starts in a secret room in Hogwarts that only three people know about, Albus Dumbledore the Headmaster, Hufflepuff student Cedric Diggory and Durmstrang student Viktor Krum. Dumbledore has agreed to let Cedric stay in this hidden room after Viktor saved his life in the Triwizard Maze.

Albus said, "I trust both of you to keep this between us because I do not want your life to be in danger again, Mr. Diggory."

Viktor assured him, "Ve von't tell a soul, Sir. I vant Rick here to stay alive just as much if not more than you do."

Albus stated, "Of course you will have to return to Durmstrang, Mr. Krum."

Cedric grabbed Viktor's hand and told him, "If you want this to remain our little secret, then Vik has to stay in Hogwarts. I can't do this without him, Sir."

Albus smiled. "Very well, I shall inform Karkaroff that Mr. Krum wants to transfer to Hogwarts for private reasons."

Viktor hugged Cedric and beamed, "Thank you very much, Sir."

Albus replied, "I'll leave you two alone for now and I will sort it all out, Mr. Krum."

Albus left the boys and closed the secret door behind him.

Cedric embraced Viktor and whispered, "Thank you for everything, Vik."

Viktor smirked. "I just did vat I thought was right. I couldn't live vithout you, Rick."

Cedric pulled back from him and grinned. "I love you too, but seriously I couldn't have done any of this without your help. I mean it."

Viktor responded, "Now, ve have our very own little secret. How scandalous."

Cedric laughed. "See, this is why I love you. You make me laugh and I'm glad that Dumbledore is letting you stay here. I wonder which house you'll be in."

Viktor admitted, "I don't care as long as I can stay near you, Rick."

Cedric answered, "I bet you'll be a Slytherin."

Viktor smirked. "Vy? Because I'm ambitious, perhaps?"

Cedric debated, "You might be a Hufflepuff because you're so kind and caring, Vik."

Viktor decided, "Let's leave this conversation for another day, I vant you right now."

Cedric blushed. "As straightforward as always, but for once I completely agree with you."


End file.
